Imposing
by awakenstate09
Summary: Bones investigates a body that was brutally damaged and it brings in a team that deals with a supernatural series of crimes called C27....C27, Bree, Victoria are my characters and also Carly and Carlito
1. Chapter 1

_Imposing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_Bones was feeling very down after the knowledge of knowing that the dog she was going to adopt was put down and the last thing she wanted was company. On the other side of the diner her and Booth goes to was a man with Jeans and shirt with a black vast…The waitress came up to her…_

"_May I take your order?" The waitress asked and the man responded, "Of course, I would like eggs and a cantaloupe with Orange juice.." The waitress nodded and walked away…Bones went back to crawling into herself and then she looked back at the man, the man looked at her…._

"_So where's your mind right now?" The man asked and Bones slowly looked at him, "On my head." "I don't mean to be imposing but It just looks like you have something on your mind and I will not…." The man just shut up and Bones realize he was trying to be nice. So she slowly walked to the man and they talked. "My name is Carlito Sanders .." He introduced himself as and then Bones returned the favor. So she asked what does he do and he responded, "I'm a master in bondage and S and M…" Bones told him he didn't looked like one and he responded that looks are deceiving, he talked about believing in the pleasure and pain concept….So as he left, he gave his phone number……_

_C27 was a F.B.I initiative that was started by a former coma patient name Bree and as she woke up she had a dream…When Bree was in a coma for the last several years she saw several different people mostly observers of a crime, victims and murderers, today it was the murderer. Every time she went to sleep, one dream triggered others she had. Bree was a victim of a violent rape as she was shock both_

_physically and emotionally that slipped her in a comatose state. When Bree woke up, she filled out several notebooks and notes that didn't make sense…As Eliza walked in, Bree said "Notebook three, pages fourteen through eighteen…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Imposing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two _

_Bones saw the body was in a mummified state where the fingers were cut off and it suggests after further evidence that his fingers were cut off with a dull knife….She then saw that his penis was also cut off with the same weapon after a day and there was a C.D. buried…The dental records showed that his name is Donnie Mathewson and Bones needed a suspect….."Carly Jones!" Bree said and Bones turned around, it was Bree with Eliza…._

_In Bones office as Booth walked in. "This division is called C27, Bree was the victim of the Shock system crimes where two brothers…." Eliza said and Bones responded, "One would shock, the other would rape…" "When Bree woke up, she had wrote in several notebooks about certain crimes…" Eliza said and Bones responded, "Why was she never a suspect? If she knew about these crimes…." "She was under observation for several years, it was quickly found out she was the beginning of a series of crimes, certain authorizes needed her protected round robin…" Eliza said and Bones responded, "Let's say we agree if your theory…" Bones said and Eliza responded, "Not a theory!" Booth needed to cut it. "Could you tell me who do you answered to?" Booth asked and Eliza told the name, Booth said he would check it out and Eliza walked out with him…._

_Bones and Bree stare at each other. "You deal with facts and reasons." Bree said and added, "I could smell my flesh burned…" "I have no doubt you would assault, it's just hard for me to believe that you would know these crimes…" Bones said and Bree responded, "It's overwhelming to feel several different scenario in my head, every kiss, laugh, cry and fucking women plus….men then to write them all down and can't remember what you wrote. That's been my life for a month and a half plus seven years." Bones for four years has learned to read people, Bree was telling the truth…. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Imposing_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_There's been a wrapping of sorts on the body around the hand and …." Bree said and heard the screams of the guy…."She…..cut the penis last…." Bree said and Bones knew that was the order…."Can you see her face?" Bones asked and Bree took the notebook...She showed it to Bones and it read…._

"_You worm. You need this, um baby, you need this. This is your last meal..Oh you are disgusting! You need to bathe, get in there you worm. I know what you did, __**I got to lock the door, play my music**__….Carlito must not know!" Bones read the last passage and Bones picked up the card. _

_Bones and Booth walked to the place with Bree and Eliza in the back. Carlito opened the door and was greeted. Booth told the nature of the crime…Carlito asked about the woman who they thought who could have done it…"She wears mask and she's not a switch…" Bree said and Carlito responded, "Okay, how do you?" "I know…" Bree said and added, "You should know her…" Bree yelled out what the woman had said to Carlito when they had sex. Carlito paused and Eliza asked, "Is she still working here?" "Carly Jones, she quit…" Carlito said and Bones responded, "Why?" "She was pregnant…" Carlito said and Bree responded, "She was controlling from beginning to end…" _

_Eliza was telling Bones that this was their fourth case and Bree has been accurate. Bree walked out and said, "Get the warrant….Bathtub…She wasn't clean at all…She wants to get caught." "Why?" Bones asked and Bree responded, "Adoption." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Imposing_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_Bree was sitting in Bones office and trying to relax, Angela walked in. "Hi." Angela said and Bree hormones were setting in. "Hi." Bree said like a puppy. "You must be…" Angela said and Bree responded, "Bree…" They shook hands and Bree responded, "I was trying to relax." Angela was fascinated with what Bree could do when she had control of the gift or curse she got….. "I wish I could stop it." Bree said and Angela responded, "It gives you depth." "I don't want depth, I want..a life." Bree said and Angela responded, "It a talent…" "Playing a piano is a talent." Bree said and Angela responded, "It's all how you look at it." Angela walked out and Bree whispered, "I have more than one talent, I hope I could make you see it." As Bones walked in, it hit Bree to look at the notebook. "Do you remember something?" Bones asked and Bree walked in, she flipped frantically and she showed Bones the notebook…Bones saw the high-lights. "__**THEY ALL WILL BE GATHERED AT SEVENTEEN AND BE LED BY AN ANCIENT ONE.**__" Bones read and saw it was in big bold letters. Bones and Booth put this together as Booth cracked a couples of jokes, this had the same eeriness of what they went through with Zack…"I tell you there's something off about Bree." Bones said…._

_Bones walked to Eliza, "I want her off the case." Bones said and Eliza responded, "Why?" Bones showed the words and Eliza looked up, "On this….All these notes are…" Bones told about the case that link on of their own. "That's wrong what happened but you can't base…" Eliza was getting pissed…"What happened?" "I want her off." Bones insisted and they both looked at Booth. "Fine." Bree said walking in and looked at Bones. "Oh, by the way, your friend Zach didn't do it." Bree said and walked away. Bones stopped and said, "How dare you used....." "Sweet knows and your shrink knows a lot more than he is saying…." Bree said and held up her notebook, "What do I know?" Bree walked off and Eliza knew how Bree gets pissed fast. "As director of C27 give me twenty-four hours." Eliza said and walked off. _


End file.
